Harry's Craving for Hermione
by bootyfulgrl2004
Summary: Harry realizes his feelings for Hermione


Harry&Hermione.  
  
Summer was coming to an end. Harry was preparing for his 5th year at Hogwarts. Anxiously waiting for his letters from Ron and Hermione, he began to ponder about running away from Uncle Vernon's home. So, he asked his owl to send him a postcard to Ron asking him to pick him up. The Weasley's came over in their flying car and picked up Harry. Uncle Vernon didn't know what happened to Harry until the next night. He even called the police to file a missing report on him, but the police said that a Harry Potter did not exist. Aunt Petunia and Dudley were going mad, eventually they gave up on finding Harry and returned to their normal lives. When Harry arrived to the Weasley's, he unpacked his luggage and he slept on Ron's sofa. It was only a week until school started, so Harry and Ron hung out at the house and played games. Five days passed, now it was time to go to The Leaky Cauldron and buy supplies. Ron gives Harry Floo Powder to go up the fireplace, and up they all go. In The Leaky Cauldron, someone pats Harry on the back. Harry turns around and he sees Hermione. Harry thinks, "Wow, she's gorgeous, but she just broke up with Ron." Ron looks at Hermione and he hugs her and kisses her on the cheek. Hermione says, "Ron, it's been so long since I've heard from you, are we still cool?" Ron replies, "Of course, babe." Harry feels awkward and starts to walk toward the bookstore to get new books, Ron says, "Wait up Harry!" Harry says, "Okay, but hurry up!" Ron and Hermione run to catch up with Harry. She starts to walk by Harry and asks him how his summer was. Harry describes his summer and says it was boring as usual. Hermione tells Harry and Ron how much she studied for the O.W.L.S. this year. Harry tells Hermione not to study so damn much. Hermione just laughs. Now they are done with their shopping and they prepare to board the train to Hogwarts. On the way to the train, Draco Malfoy approaches Hermione and says, " Mudbloods are not supposed to be at Hogwarts." Hermione says, "Draco, fuck off!" Draco looks in embarrassment and says, "You will pay for this, b**ch!" Ron, Hermione, and Harry now board the train to Hogwarts and they sit alone in a car. Ron says, " I can't wait to get to Hogwarts, I'm so damn hungry!" Hermione says, "Can't you ever think about anything else BESIDES food, no wonder we broke up." Ron puts his head down and mumbles, "Well at least my best friends aren't BOOKS." Hermione smirks and says, "Well, at least I'm still not hoping for a rebound of our relationship." Harry leaves the room and goes to the restroom. He thinks that Hermione is one of the hottest girl at Hogwarts and he wants her really bad. Now, he's sitting on the toilet, and he realizes how he might have a chance to be with her, but Ron's in the way. Harry gets up, flushes the toilet, washes his hands and returns back to the car. Hermione says, "Harry, are you sick?" Harry replies, "No, I just ate too much Mexican food." Harry knows he's lying, but he feels sick, because he likes Hermione more than he should. They all laugh in unison. "So, I guess you don't want any food", Ron replied. "Ugh, no," Harry says. Now, they arrive at Hogwarts and Dumbledore hosts The Great Feast. Ron eats all of the food on his plate, turkey legs and beans with 3 rolls. Hermione drinks her tea and eats her mashed potatoes and steak. Harry doesn't eat much because he's not hungry. Hermione says, "Harry I have to tell you something." Harry says, "What?" She replies, "You will have to wait until we are alone." Harry asks, "Why?" Hermione whispers, "Because Ron will get mad." Harry says, "Oh." Deep down inside he had a feeling about what she was talking about. After the meal was over, Hermione was a Prefect at Hogwarts, so she led the Griffindors to their dormitories. Harry and Ron come along and help the first year boys to their rooms. When the first years are finally settled, the run back to the common room to hang out with Hermione. She says, " I'm going to bed, but you know where to find me if you need me." Hermione walks away to the prefects and gives Harry a look. Harry is turned on, but he doesn't know how to react so he just smiles. Ron says, "What is it Harry?" Harry replies, "Nothing Ron, just an inside joke!" Ron doesn't believe this and he says, "I'm going to bed now." Ron walks off to his bed and Harry just sits alone in the Common Room. Two hours pass by and Ron is sound asleep, Harry starts to think about Hermione and how beautiful she is. "Wow, he thinks, she really is a woman now." "Well, not really, she's still a virgin. But she has big boobs, great ass, and nice legs. I also love her rich brown hair and chocolate eyes." Harry starts to get aroused so he walks to the Griffindor Prefect bedroom. He sees Hermione sleeping safely and he touches her hair. "HARRY!" replied Hermione. "What in the hell are you doing here?" Harry says, "Well you gave me the EYE." Hermione says, "Ugh, I was just kidding." Harry wants to tell Hermione how much he loves her, but he's too scared. "Hermione, can you do something for me?" Hermione says, "What do you want? It's enough that you got me up in the middle of the night!" Harry tells Hermione can she get out of bed and he wants her to be with him for the night. Hermione is confused and she steps out of the bed. She tells Harry that she's appalled at his behavior. Harry says, "Hermione, I love you so damn much. Ever since, we first met I loved you. I just couldn't tell you because I knew that Ron loved you. And I wasn't even sure if I loved you or not, but when I saw Ron kiss you today, I got sick. Really, I felt like shit. I'm sorry, I love you. Please, be with me." Hermione faints. Harry picks her up and he looks at her body through her short see-through white nightgown. She wakes up and smiles at him. Then she gets up and tells Harry that she loves him too, even more that she ever loved Ron. Harry starts to smile and he looks into her deep brown eyes and she looks into his darting green eyes. She kisses Harry and pecks him first, then she opens her mouth and puts her tongue in Harry's mouth sucking on his tongue and touching his hair. Harry sucks on her Hermione's tongue and he swallows as much of her saliva as he possibly can. Then he starts to grab her behind. She stops kissing Harry and asks him would he like to go to the bath with her. Harry says, "Yes, I want to make love to you. I am ready to lose my virginity to a beautiful girl like you. Hermione starts to cry and she sits on the bed, Harry kisses her tears and wipes them away. Then he starts to cry too. The both of them are embraced in each other's arms and they tell each other how much they love each other. Now, they go to the bath and she touches Harry's pants and unbuckles him and Harry takes off her gown. They run the bath water and put in some bubble bath. Hermione and Harry make passionate love and they don't stop until sunrise. 


End file.
